


Crown Another

by MiniNephthys



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Shin Megami Tensei II
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Japan was blessed with a long memory of all his rich history and culture.  Tokyo Millennium finds it harder and harder each day to reach past the Great Flood or the Great Destruction, and the faces of the other nations fade from his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crown Another

It has been decades since Tokyo Millennium abandoned the name 'Japan' and almost as long since there was any other nation who might have still called him by it.

Japan was blessed with a long memory of all his rich history and culture. Tokyo Millennium finds it harder and harder each day to reach past the Great Flood or the Great Destruction, and the faces of the other nations fade from his mind. So little of what he was then has survived.

If there is another nation still alive, he doesn't have any contact with them. It's almost like living without speaking to other countries again, except this time he assumes they're all dead of radiation poisoning and demon attacks, instead of merely going about their own business and leaving him alone.

He wonders what Italy or England or any other nation might have thought of him and the Center's elders, of what they do. He thinks of the Factory, with its workers compelled into ceaseless toil by a Siren's song. He thinks of the gladiators that kill for the chance to live a peaceful life in Valhalla. He thinks of Arcadia, with its citizens hooked up to machines that fool them into believing in a paradise.

Then he tries very hard to put those thoughts from his mind. It's easier not to think of them.

His bosses are the archangels now: any previous government is long gone. He listens carefully to their instructions and agrees with anything they say, because it means he doesn't have to stop and question what he's doing and the orders he's carrying out.

What orders does he carry out? Everything he's told. The punishment for a human disobeying the Center's elders is imprisonment or death. Why should the country be any different?

The archangels mean to keep the peace, after all. It does not matter if his orders should lead to the death of a handful of citizens, because it's in the name of keeping peace and stability. No matter what he does, if it's in the name of order, it's justified.

There are whisperings: he hears them as clearly as any country would hear the murmurs of revolt. The last attempted revolution by the Gaians was put down harshly, and they have not built enough strength back to try again. But there is discontent among his people, which he cannot fault them for.

He is, after all, a police state of a theocracy, defined by the absolute nature of orders from above. Life in this world means never stepping out of line, or punishment for defiance will come to you.

Tokyo Millennium is all right with that.

Maybe the Messiah Project really will usher in an age of peace and prosperity. Maybe, everything will just keep on going as it has been. But he is alive, possibly the last country alive, and as long as he is alive and tranquil he doesn't mind what he has to do to keep a conflict from destroying what little he has left.

There's no other way.


End file.
